<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nighttime Briefing by BabyChocoboAlchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618648">Nighttime Briefing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist'>BabyChocoboAlchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jak and Daxter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what? I’ve been meaning to tell you something about this relationship business. It’s...it’s been a lot of <i>fun.</i> Not a word I thought I’d ever use to describe anything, but you know.”  </p><p>Post Jak X: Combat Racing. In the wake of another adventure, Torn wrestles with the adventure’s aftermath-and lets Jak know what he thinks of their relationship.</p><p>(In other words, just an excuse for me to indulge in some much-needed fluff.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daxter/Tess (Jak and Daxter), Jak &amp; Torn (Jak and Daxter), Jak/Torn (Jak and Daxter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nighttime Briefing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone. Thank you for coming. I’m really glad you’re here.</p><p>This oneshot was an excuse for me to indulge myself in some sweet fluff between Jak and Torn. It comes after the events of Jak X, but how did I end up shipping these two, when Jak kisses Keira at the end of Jak X? Well, personal headcanons say that kiss didn’t happen. While Jak and Keira became incredibly close friends, the love was one-sided-Keira admitted her feelings for Jak, only to have him tell her he was far more comfortable with being friends, and even if he was romantically interested in her, he’d still turn her down because he would rather not involve her in anything dangerous. It took a few climbs up a mountain for him to establish a relationship with Torn, as you can imagine, because they both have sassy, spicy personalities and gritty backgrounds.</p><p>Daxter and Tess ride along in a knapsack during Jak’s adventures, and serve as his personal cheerleader squad.</p><p>Thank you for being here. Stay safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jak wasn’t looking forward to revealing what was on the other side of the door. </p><p>With Daxter and Tess tucked safely into his new knapsack, custom-made for two rambunctious Ottsels, he stepped quietly towards a room that housed a wall of computers. Memories bound to outlast the reach of time. Nestled inside their base of operations, it was a room that provided a sanctuary away from the world’s threats-but the someone inhabiting that room was someone that should’ve been tucked away in a world of dreams. Jak himself found it impossible to sleep, for a wide variety of reasons, the primary reason being that he had made a career out of avoiding sleep. Give him three, maybe four hours of sleep, and he was able to hit the ground running. Not ideal conditions, but what could you do, living with a bounty on your head? And always living for the next thrill? Being one of the world’s biggest thrillseekers, Jak figured there were far greater concerns than sleep. So on he pressed, looking for someone that <i>needed</i> to rest, but was most likely working.</p><p>Night quietly unfolded as he approached the mosaic of computers. Recent events stormed his mind, rebelling against the evening’s calm, all of them fueling the flames of worry. Recent events were certainly keeping a certain someone up-he was certain of it. Standing an inch outside of the room, Jak fought an inner battle with the stars, hoping he wouldn’t find what he feared was on the other side. Ashelin’s old friend was most likely still awake, hammering away at security detail, wanting to keep everything in a perfectly neat line, even though the clock struck midnight. To say the recent storm affected Torn was an understatement; every drop of rain, thunder and lightning was certainly keeping the other up, preventing him from finding the rest he desperately needed. There was a slight chance the room would be empty, but it wasn’t something Jak counted on. Not with the knots rolling around in his stomach.</p><p>The door opened, revealing exactly what he knew he’d find; not only a wall of computers, but a certain someone standing in the center of the room, taking a thorough assessment of the provided information. “Looks like Princess Dreadilocks is still up and at ‘em,” Daxter said, his tone soft and worried, not only speaking to Jak but to himself as well. His voice sounded small in a world of large computers and even bigger concerns. “Tread carefully, Sunshine.”</p><p>Daxter was gently smushed back into the knapsack by his old friend’s hand. Gently, as though he had to step across water, Jak approached the room’s lone occupant. The name that left his lips left softly, kindly.</p><p>“Torn.”</p><p>A pair of ears lifted, as the room’s original occupant whirled around. Daxter popped out of his knapsack to give a quick wave to Ashelin’s partner-in-crime, then popped back down to join his sleeping Ottsel companion, knowing Jak needed the entire floor. Torn gave him his usual greeting, kicking off a muted conversation between the two of them. With only an inch of distance between them, the two of them shared details on security duty and nighttime events, each one ultimately content to find out things had quieted down for the time being. Ashelin and all other friends were safe for the night; nothing more to be concerned with in Haven City. But with the nighttime briefing out of the way, Jak returned his attention to Torn. Someone that had been dragged through a thousand nightmares in one night. Haven City’s recent storm hadn’t left anyone unscathed, Ashelin’s old friend being covered in the most wounds. “Things have calmed down for the night,” the marksman reminded him. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p><p>Torn’s ears raised again, in a sign of astonishment. <i>”You’re</i> here asking <i>me</i> if I should be asleep?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Credibility. But I’ve got a lifetime of dodging sleep under my belt. You, on the other hand-”</p><p>The look Jak received in response cut through his bones. It wasn’t a look of venom or malice, but one of unfathomable sadness. “It’s fine,” Torn told him, his words coming in the wake of the other’s words immediately, sharply. He returned his eyes to the monitors before him, hoping to lose himself in something other than the reality that haunted him. “Not interested in calling it a night yet. ‘Sides, if I close my eyes...well, there’s too much to see back there. Not ready to see it yet.”</p><p>Jak’s voice retained its normal fierceness, but took on a mystifying, soothing level of warmth. “There isn’t anything for you to worry about,” he assured the other swiftly. And in the darkness, his eyes became wildfires that pierced the night. “Not while we’re on the job. Everyone’s safe. <i>You’re</i> safe. And I’m <i>keeping</i> it that way.”</p><p>Torn’s face was unreadable as it captured the glow of the nearby computers, and the night’s unfathomable calm. Head bowed and ears lowered, he was silent for a moment. When he managed to find his voice again, it was small and tired, but <i>happy.</i></p><p>“You know what? I’ve been meaning to tell you something about this relationship business. It’s...it’s been a lot of <i>fun.</i> Not a word I thought I’d ever use to describe anything, but you know.” </p><p>The look on Jak’s face was one of deep, quiet reverence. “Nice to know I’m doing something right.” he admitted with a chuckle. And it was with that he slowly, gently drew the other into his arms. He rested his head on Torn’s shoulder, wrapped his hands around the back of Torn’s head, and allowed the other marksman to rest his head in his chest. They remained still and would have remained so, even if the threads of creation threatened to unravel. After a few minutes, Jak’s two Ottsel companions popped their heads out of their knapsack, looked at the pair and exchanged toothy smiles. Tess gave a voice to the thoughts they shared. </p><p>“They’re just as lovey-dovey as we are, Daxie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>